historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Junior Soprano
Corrado John "Junior" Soprano Jr. (1931-) was front boss of the DiMeo crime family from 1999 to 2005, succeeding Jackie Aprile Sr. and preceding Tony Soprano. Soprano was the brother of trusted capo Johnny Soprano, and he was a highly respected captain in the family before being appointed acting boss upon the death of Jackie Aprile Sr. from stomach cancer in 1999. Soprano was used as a "lightning rod" for the FBI by his nephew Tony, who was the real leader of the family as Junior took all of the heat from the government. In 2000, Soprano was placed under house arrest after being convicted of racketeering charges, allowing for his nephew Tony to become "street boss" and strip Junior of almost all of his power. He remained an important adviser to his nephew until he fell ill with dementia, and he eventually lost his memory. Biography Rise to power Corrado John Soprano Jr. was born in Newark, New Jersey in 1931, the son of Corrado Soprano Sr. and the brother of Johnny Soprano. His father was an immigrant from Avellino in Campania, Italy who arrived in the United States in 1910. The Soprano brothers dropped out of high school and became involved with organized crime, joining the DiMeo crime family and becoming a high-ranking member. After Johnny died of emphysema in 1986, Corrado "Junior" ensured that Johnny's son Tony Soprano took over his old crew. In 1995, Soprano contended with Jackie Aprile Sr. for the title of acting boss after Ercoli DiMeo was sent to prison, and Soprano fled to Boca Raton, Florida to avoid repurcussions as Tony Soprano negotiated peace with Aprile. Rivalry with Tony Soprano Soprano felt that, due to his seniority in the family, he should succeed Aprile as acting boss after his death in 1999. He became rivals with his nephew after Tony's nephew Christopher Moltisanti and his friend Brendan Filone hijacked trucks from a company under Soprano's protection, and Junior's hitman Mikey Palmice killed Filone in retaliation, while arranging a mock execution of Moltisanti. Junior and Tony nearly went to war, with Tony surviving an assassination attempt on him before having Junior's crew members Chucky Signore and Mikey Palmice murdered. Tony let Junior become acting boss, but only as a lightning rod for the authorities, whose attention was now steered away from Tony. Junior was spared from murder only after the FBI arrested him on racketeering charges, and he stayed in prison. The last of his non-incarcerated main supporters, Philly Parisi, was murdered by Soprano for spreading vicious rumors about him attempting to kill his own mother. Tony then took over as street boss; he allowed Junior to continue having his own crew, but 95% of the proceeds had to go to Tony, and Junior would be allowed a cut large enough for him to pay his legal fees and survive. House arrest Junior Soprano was released from jail for health reasons, being confined to house arrest; Richie Aprile was also released at around the same time. Aprile, who hated Tony, approached Junior about overthrowing Tony and making Junior the new boss. Junior wanted to take back control, but he knew that Richie Aprile did not have enough respect in the family, so he informed Tony of Aprile's plans. Tony planned a hit on Richie, but Aprile was killed in an unrelated domestic dispute before any action could be undertaken. Tony increased Junior's take from his rackets from 5% to 7.5%, burying the hatchet between them. During this time, Bobby Baccalieri became Junior's right-hand man, closest confidant, and replacement as acting crew captain, and he accompanied Junior to the hospital to treat his stomach cancer. He found various ways to leave his home, attending as many family functions and funerals as possible. Tony often sought Junior's counsel, but Junior would become more ill as he grew older, suffering from mini-strokes, depression, confusion, and dementia. A paranoid Junior even shot Tony after mistaking him for his longtime rival Gennaro Malanga, and he was sent to a mental institution as a result. In his Wyckoff therapeutic center, he became the mentor and father figure of a young Chinese-American, who badly beat him after he became more docile due to his use of medication. His nephew offered no financial support when he ran out of money, leading to Junior being sent to a state facility. Junior eventually became severely ill with dementia, and his nephew Tony was saddened and angered that Junior had forgotten almost all of his life and his family members. Category:1931 births Category:DiMeo crime family Category:Italian-Americans Category:Americans Category:Catholics Category:Crime bosses Category:Criminals Category:Mafiosi Category:Republican Party members Category:New Jersey Republicans Category:American conservatives Category:Conservatives Category:People from Newark Category:People from New Jersey Category:People from Belleville